Titans GO! New Team
by rosepetal21
Summary: Danny, family and his friends all move to Jump city, whats in store for them will they join forces with the Teen Titans and what does Slade have up his sleeves this time but what about Vlad? Read to find out. Sequel to (One Shot Danny Phantom Secret revealed) Surprises in store same from Amity Park.
1. Titans New Team Go!

Danny: Don't forget the disclaimer.

Me: Do I have to?

Danny: Yes or I will force you to. (Lights up ecto blast in hand)  
Me: Hides behind corner, ok ok, don't shoot I will do it. I do not own Danny Phantom or The Teen Titans. Blah blah blah.

Danny: Good girl.

Me: Um can you put out the blast now Danny?  
Danny: (Smile evilly) Nope and I'm not Danny I'm Dan.

Me: It the end of the word, run anyways.

Prologue:

"Danny, can you and Jazz come into the lounge for a moment we have something to tell you."  
There Mum Maddie Fenton said.

"What do you have to tell us?" Asked Danny as he and Jazz, sat down from there, Mum and Dad Jack Fenton.

"Well we moving to Jump city, we got a job offer, so we will be shutting down the ghost portable and moving it there, you two will also move, and we've told your friends Tucker and Sam they wanted to come with us so there parents agreed they were allowed to go, Sam's Parents only agreed because the city is protected by a group of hero's that call them self the teen titans.

"No way, you mean we get to live in the same city as the teen titans?" Jazz yelled.

"And my two best friends get to come with me?" "This so cool."

Danny yelled "When do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow, so you should get packing." There mum said.

"Cool, do Sam and Tuck and know when we leave?" Danny asked

"Yes, they are meeting us tomorrow at 10am sharp outside the RV, the school already knows."  
"Sweet know being picked on by Dash or the A-lister team." Danny yelled as he raced upstairs to get ready.

"And I get to see real life superheroes in action." Jazz yelled as she went to pack.

**NEXT DAY IN THE RV OUT OF AMITY PARK:**

"I can't believe you guys get to come with me, this is so cool." Danny said as he and his friends sat in the back of the RV looking out window trying to see Jump city.

"I know I still can't believe my parents agreed to this, but no more A-lister's or Paulina or Dash." Sam said happy that she still got to be with her boyfriend.

"Well there a relive." Tucker agreed.

"Behold we are now in Jump city." Danny's Dad yelled, making everyone jump.

"Yes." They all shouted.

A couple of hours afterward they final reached their house and saw that it was a four storied house with six bedrooms and five bathrooms, there was the master room upstairs the fourth level that Maddie and Jack shared with their own bathroom. Sam and Jazz had their own bedrooms own the third level but shared a conjoined bathroom, but was big enough for them to use at the same time.

Danny and Tucker also had their own rooms on the second floor and shared a conjoined bathroom but they also had an extra guest room with a spare bathroom on their floor.

Downstairs had the kitchen, lounge, T.V room and a bathroom while the basement had the ghost portal and all the inventions and workings that their parents use, this time they had put the switch on the outside of the portal instead of inside because they knew about Danny being half ghost the last time he told him and how it had happened.

After they got settled in they talked about the new school they were going to and what it was like, the new school was called the Titans capital, and they couldn't wait to go.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:**

Danny and his friends were walking down the hall way towards their English class, until they saw a blue mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"Ghost time?" Sam asked as she and Tucker got there new cloaks out and after checking to make sure they were along Danny transformed into his alto ego.

"You bet." He said after Tucker and Sam hid their identities. And turn them intangible to fly out of the school and towards the park.

**The meeting:**

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as they attacked a... Flying machine?  
"Ok I'm confused who the heck is dude?" Best Boy said as he morphed in a T-Rex.

"I am Technus master of technology, wizardry..."  
"And long winded introduction." Danny yelled.

"You know I have no clue how many times I have herd that speech, I thought once I moved into Jump city I would be able to stop hearing." He said casually to his team mates, Best friend Tucker Foley and Girlfriend Sam Manson.

The Titans looked at him confused.

"Uh, who are you guys, were did you came from, and how the heck did you get here when we didn't see you?"  
Robin asked suspicious. Seeing a white head guy, with a black and white Hazmat suite, on with a black belt, and combat boots on. And two other people hidden.

"Tell you guys later, but to make a long story short, my parents and family moved here a couple of days ago and my friends came with me, oh and let us handle this your attacks won't work, except for maybe Ravens."

'Ok now I am made, first of how would he know our attacks won't work and second of who the does he think he trying to play hero?'

Robin thought angry.

"Ghost Child what are you doing here? I thought I could claim this as my own territory?"

"News Flash, we live here now." The Goth girl and the Techno Geek said together, holding up a gun?

"Ok?" Robin said...

"Enough, Cyborg fire you cannon, Starfire use your Star bolts. Raven you know what to do."  
Robin Yelled as he activated his Boomerang.

As Starfire and Cyborg fired their weapons the ghost went intangible and the attacks went straight through him.

"What but how is this possible?" Starfire exclaimed as Robin attacks at no effect either.

"Like I said, your attack won't work against ghosts." The new guy said.

While he fired an ecto blast and his girlfriend fired her bazooka at the ghost was caused the ghost to be knocked unconscious, they saw the techno geek, point a thermos? Towards the now knocked out ghost and shoot a blue ray from thermos as it sucked the ghost and he twisted the cap back on.

"Worked completed, nice team work Sam and Danny."  
"You two Tuck." They said at the same time then blushed as they looked at each other smiling.

"CoughlovebirdsCough." Tucker said as he took a picture then shouted something that sounded like, "Blushing moment 678."

"Tucker." They both yelled and started chasing after him, as he laughed and hid the camera.

But then Robin noticed that the white head kid was floating and looked at his team mates to see if they noticed to, apparently they had because they all looked shocked. Well except Raven but she doesn't show any emotions anyway.

As Sam and Danny managed to tackle Tucker to the ground, Robin steep forward, to speck with them.

"Excuse me, but we are going to have to bring you in for questioning, as whom you people are and why you are here."  
Robin said.

The Trio looked at each other, but it was kinda hard to tell what the tech geek and Goth girl looked like because they both had a cloak on covering their faces much like Ravens, through the cloaks you can still tell what type of person they are. The Goth girl had a long dark midnight black purple cloak on and the Techno geek holding his PDA had a Dark Brown cloak on to hide their identities.

So they though the white head kid should have another identity as well, or they would've seen a white head kid floating around before, probably because of his powers. Robin thought.

The white head kids looked back at Robin and seemed to be thinking, then got a piece of paper out and scribbled something on it.

"Sorry, cant right now, we've gotta get back to class before we get told off, but here our phone number contact as and set date unleash we meet before then."  
Danny said, as he chucked Robin the piece of paper picked up Tucker that was one side, and Sam on the other side, floating up into the air, then diaspering.

"Dude did you just see that." BB shouted.

"We all saw it." Raven stated in her monotone voice.

"Well that was different." Robin said as he looked at his piece of paper with the phone number on it showing the name Danny Fenton.

"I vote we go back to the T-Tower and get down to the bottom of this." Cyborg said.

"I agree we should find out who our friend or not friend Danny is." Star said confused.

"Well let's go." Robin shouted and jumped on to his T-bike.

"So funny, did you see their faces when they were being beating by ghost?" Danny exclaimed as he and his friends were sitting in their English class now back to normal.

Danny Fenton no longer Danny Phantom, was wearing blue cut of pants, a dark red top that hid his scars from pervious battles, don't want any questions now do we? His sleeves went up to his arms and he was wearing a dark blue jacket over top his shirt and black fingerless gloves his material was light so he didn't get hot in it all, he also had on black sneakers. While his girlfriend Sam Manson wore a dark purple top, with netting around it, and a dark midnight black purple skirt that went up to her knees and her usual combat boots with her tied up and dark purple make up on.

There friend Tucker was wearing a short light red sleeve top, black shorts, his normal red cap was replaced with a red hat instead, and he wore his normal black and sneakers and still had his trust loving PDA with him.

"I know right, do you think they will call you?" Sam asked

"Probably, what do you think Tuck?" Danny asked.

"I would say yes, that Robin guy deems anyone suspicious." Tucker said.

"Daniele Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley pay attention when I'm talking there English teacher/ home room teacher Ms Way shouted to them.

They rolled their eyes and turned toward their teacher but when they did the bell rang, there teacher sighed and let them go.

"Please pay attention tomorrow." She said as the trio lift they nodded and race of towards home after going to their lockers.

Me: Comes out of hiding.

Danny is that you?  
Danny: Still laughing evilly

Me: Hides, well I hope you enjoyed it, we'll as soon as Danny comes back I will update.

Sam: And R&R Or else you will have my combat boot to talk to.

Me: Saaammmm, don't threaten the readers, try and get your boyfriend back to normal.

Sam: Fine

Tucker: Well R&R, until next time folks. (Waves PDA)  
Me: (Bang heads) See u guys soon. Tucker put the PDA down.


	2. Titans Meeting New Surprises

I do not own the Teen Titans or Danny Phantom:

**##############################################**

After meeting with the Titans, Danny decided it was time for them to train, so while he practiced his ghost powers, Sam and Tucker practiced there magic. Sam had dark magic, much like Ravens, while Tucker had Light magic the opposite of Sam, but they still worked the same and could almost do everything that could Danny could including fly, but the magic came out different from the ghost powers.

**Flash Back: Two Months ago: **

"Man I'm so glad tonight's over." Danny said as he and his friends went back to Sam's house after a long night of ghost hunting and putting Skulker in his place.

"I agree, I mean dude! Five Ghosts in one night not call man, and did I mention they happened to be your worst emeses?" Tucker said, as Sam opened up the door to her house to let them.

"I will say..." Sam started to say but saw a glowing dark midnight black purple light and a Dark Brown light of in the middle of her room and started walking towards the dark light.

"Sam, why did you stop?" Tucker as but then he looked to were Sam was walking and starting following her towards the Red light next to the dark, like he was in a trance buy the time they both step into the light they bathed in glowing the glowing light as they stared to transform, Danny seeing all this somehow knew not interfere, the first thought that came to him was Clockwork.

After their transformation which symbolized a hooded cloak. Sam was wearing a Dark midnight black purple cloak while Tucker wore a Dark Brown cloak; they somehow knew that they could now use magic, and that this was all clockworks doing.

"Dude, this is cool." Tucker said.

"Yea Sam agreed."

**End of Flash Back:**

Danny smiled remembering the night, after that Ghost hunting become easier for them, they were also able to keep up with their studies, through CW, never did say why he gave Sam and Tucker Powers, As he was think this the phone rang, and herd his mum call out to them from upstairs because they were in the basement.

"Danny the phone's for you." His mum called to him from the first floor.  
"Ok, I will be there now." He said phasing up through the roof, and taking the receiver from his mum.

"Hello, this is Danny Fenton." The teen hero said, as he phased back down.

"Hello Danny, this Robin from the Teen Titans, we have a few questions we would like to ask you, and your team mates, could meet us at the Pizza place, in ten minutes?"  
"Sure see you soon." Danny said as he hanged up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, as she hugged Danny.

"The titans, they want us to meet them at the pizza place in ten minutes." He said as they transformed back to their normal looks.

"Sweet lets go." Tucker said.

**Mean while: Jump City:**

"Hello, I assume you are Slade and Terra." A cold voice said.

"Yes, you are Vlad?" Slade asked.

"Yes, I want the boy knowing as Danny Phantom mine, and you want the boy knowing as Robin yours correct?"

"Yes that is correct." Slade said.

"Well I have a plan that will work are you in." Vlad said with a bit of evil in his eyes.

'I like him.' Slade thought.

"Yes, so what is this plan of yours?"  
Slade asked.

"It's like this." Vlad started talking while as he went on Slade like the idea more and more.

"I say we start it on it straight away. Slade said.

**Mean While in Amity Park:**

"Ok, everyone I know that your excited about being giving the opportunity to move to Jump City, and attend the school there, but don't forget I still going to be your teacher while we are there." Mr Lancer said to his home room.

"Yes Paulina." Mr Lancer said, but knew what the questions were.

"Will we get to meet the ghost boy, and the Teen Titans?" Paulina asked.

"Probably;" Said Mr Lancer and that got everyone excited again.

"What about the New Team mates that Danny has I heard they are supposed to use magic, but known knows who they are and what their names are?" Star said and everyone agreed.

'I can wait to see the trio again, wont they get a surprise when I become there new English teacher in two days. Mr Lancer thought.

"Ok everyone now get on to the bus,so we can leave." Mr Lancer yelled as everyone piled out of the class room and onto the bus as soon as the bell went.

**Back in Jump City:**

"Ok were here." Said Danny as he saw the titans and starting walking towards him, hi I'm Danny Fenton, this is my best friend Tuck and my Girlfriend Sam, you said you wanted to talk to Phantom over the phone." He said but whispered the last part.

"Yes we do." Robin said a bit surprised what the teen hero and sidekicks looked like with out there customers, he turned to raven and she nodded confirming it was them.

"Well why don't you sit down we will order Pizza what would you like." Robin asked

"Meat-lovers." Tucker and Cyborg shouted.

No Tofu, vegetarian." Best boy and Sam shouted at the same time, they looked at each other in surprise and the classic meat and veggie war broke between the four teens.

Robin and Danny looked at each other and both sighed. "This is going to take awhile isn't it?" they both asked then starting laughing. Meanwhile Raven was getting ready to use her magic to shut them both up.

As this went on, Danny, Robin and Raven all lost their patients, and shouted: "Will you four knock it off; we will order two pizza's Vegetarian and Two meat lovers." They all shouted ready to blow.

"Ok, fine." They all said.

"Now, I would like to know can you tell me your back ground of how you got these powers, and what happened back in your old town. Robin asked then said; "Can you put a sound shield up around us so only we can here?" He said after ordering the four pizzas.

"Fine;" Raven said in a Monotone.

After Danny retold his adventures, and up till how Sam and Tucker got there powers, they were all shocked needless to say.

"Dude that is like so cool;" BB yelled.

"Well Danny, Sam, Tucker how would you three like to be a titan?"Robin asked after some thought.  
"That would be great." The Three Trio said.

"But what about school, we can't always skip out." Sam said.

"We will figure that out." Robin said passing the three teens a titan communicator.

After Raven put down the shield, the gang heeded off, their separate ways, the trio to get ready for school the next day, and the titans to discuss what happened the past few days.

**Same Day but with Amity Park Kids:**

"Alright Kids, were here." Mr Lancer said, as he pulled up into the accommodation they were meeting their home stays at.

"Cool, did you guys see the titans tower it so huge." Dash yelled.

"I know right, it so cool." Paulina gashed.

"Alright, school starts tomorrow, you've got your time tables, and you know where we meeting.

Mr Lancer said.

"Isn't this the same school and city the three Trio's are in now." Valerie asked, getting all excited at the thought of seeing her three friends.

"Yes it is." Mr Lancer replied with a smile.

"Ha, now Danny can be my punching bag again." Dash said happy.

"Lord of the rings Dash, there will be no bullying while we are here." Mr Lancer yelled.

"Now of to your home stays." He said.

"Fine." Everyone said.

'You just wait Daniel, Sam and Tucker I'm going to find out your secrets if it the last thing I do."  
Mr Lancer, remembering the time the trio walked into class with certain broken bones.

**Sorry there was no action in this chapter, so what does Mr Lancer have planned for the trio? Why has one Amity class moved to Jump city? What are Vlad and Slade up to? What happened now that the Red Huntress is in Jump city? Will see team up with the Titans or stay with Vlad and team Slade and Vlad? Read and Find out.**

R&R


	3. Titans Ghost

**I do not Danny Phantom, or the Teen Titans;**

This chapter is dedicated to the awesome **little miss BANANNA HEAD** J Hope you enjoy it. J

**Jump City: DP:**

The next day at the school the trio walked in their homeroom class, exception it to be like any other day, until they spotted a few people they never thought they would see again.

"Valerie? Paulina, Star, Dash? What are you guys doing her?" The three trios shouted at the new group.

"We here until we graduate or move back, for the school new exchange program." Valerie said.

"Wait does that mean?" Sam said unsure of what to say next.

"That Mr. Lancer is here as well?" Danny asked.

"That's Daniel." Mr Lancer said as he walked in.

"I will also be your new English teacher as well.

"Nooooo." The three yelled in shocked.

The rest of class looked at them strangely.

"Do you know these guys?" A random girl with pink hair asked.

"Yea, we do, they were our class mates/ enemies and teacher back in our old school, which the rest of our old class is probably her as well." Danny said as he took his seat at the back, but as soon as he did the trios communicator started vibrating and his ghost sense went off.

The three looked at each other, and wondered what they should do, so they did the only thing they could think of play sick.

"Sir, I've got a headache can I go to the nurse's office?" Danny asked.

"I think I'm going be sick." Tucker said.

"I will escort them." Sam yelled, they all rushed out of the class room before the teacher could say anything, he just sighed.

"They still the same." He muttered then introduced himself.

After the trio's escape, they found a place that was deserted and opened up the communicator, once changing into their hero ego forms.

"What took you so long to answer?" Robin demanded.

"Well were in class and our old teacher and class mates turn up out of the blue, why else do you think."  
Danny Said.

"OK, fine there are two ghosts here and we can't beat them."  
In the background they herd.

"I am the box ghost beware."  
"I am the ghost greatest hunter and will crush you, now where tell me where the ghost kid is?" The other ghost said.

The trio looked at each other and burst out laughing. Robin looked offended.

"Ok were on our way, you in the old abounded warehouse, were there lots of boxes right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Robin asked.

"The box ghost is easy to know."  
Danny said as he teleported himself and his two friends inside the warehouse.

"Ok, were here let's get this party on." Danny yelled as he charged up an ego blast and shot it Skulker.

"While and Sam and Tucker handles the box ghost."

**DPVSSKULKERDPVSSKULKERDPVSSK ULKERDPVSSKULKERDPVSSKULKERD PVSSKULKERDPVSSKULKER:**

"Come on Skulker, is that all you got?" Danny asked as he doge an ecto blast from one of Skulker gun.

"Stop moving, I am one of the ghost zone greatest hunter, and you shall fall before me." Yelled Skulker after he shot Danny in the back with a blue gun, Danny gritted in pain as he felt the shock take a hit and landed heavily on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Danny yelled, at Skulker.

"My new toy;" Skulker smirked.

Danny growled, and with the help from his two closet friends Tucker and Sam they managed to blast Skulker and the box ghost back into each other and get them into the Fenton thermos.

"Thanks, guys." Robin said as he and his team walked up.

"You ok, Danny?" Robin asked noticing the pain his friend seemed to be in, as he tried to stand up straight and hide it.

"I'm fine." Danny all but growled out as pain shot through his back, it was intense and he was having a hard time trying to hide it from Robin and Raven who seem to know he was lying.

But just as he was about to try and convince them, because they were given him the looks that said 'you have to try harder than this' He got the next lot of pain, that was overlapping the first lot of pain it was like someone was throwing fire at his back and he almost fell over if Robin had not been there to catch him.

"Hmm, I don't think you are your fine, Raven will you please?" Robin asked.

"Fine;" Raven said monotone.

"Will our friend Danny be alright?" Star asked worried.

"He will he had worst pain then this." Tucker replied.

After about a minute or show Danny felt better.

"Thanks Raven." Raven nodded and went to the back of the group.

"Dude, that was cool." Best boy started, but then all of a sudden the room began to fill up with smoke and everyone started to cough and couldn't see what was happening.

But they all herd an evil laugh then blacked out, for the smoke was knock out gas.

After awhile everyone started to wake up, only to find that they were bonded to big wooden chairs, in some really huge room that reminded them of a chess board because of the black and white theme, and found the restraint holding them down with designed especially for each one of them.

"What the heck is going here?" Sam yelled as she tried to use her magic to get out.

"Ah ah, my little duckies you have been all brought back to school, were no good children go." Someone said.

"Mad Mod." Robin and the rest of the titans yelled.

"Wait you guys know this dude?" Tucker asked.

"Yep;" BB said.

"Ding dong, oh class is starting;" and with that the floor opened up beneath them they all fell through.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it, I tried to put in a fighting scene but it wasn't that great, sorry for the chapters being so short. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**R&R people. I hope to get the next the chapter up by next week, as long as I am not to busy, being in year 13 sucks.**

**Anyway R&R please. J **


	4. Titans Chapter four Blood flowers?

**_I don't own them. L_**

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in while, I've been so busy with gateway, school and just plain homework... Oh and the school ball that coming up soon already half way through the year so looking forward for when I finish school for the last time. Yea J Anyhow here's the story, hope you guys enjoy.. Please don't kill me.. J**

"Ow, my head what hit me?" Danny asked as e stood up to look around, only to see Robin tied to a chair trying to fight of the machine hands that were trying to get him to look at a flashing black and white screen.

"Um, you need help escaping Robin?" Danny asked ready to fire one of his ecto blasts at the screen."  
"Yes, but I suggest you don't break the screen." Robin said

"Fine." Danny said but aimed at the cuffs instead managing to break them into pieces.

"Thanks now let gets out of here." Robin said rubbing his wrists, just as they were about to reach the door, all of a sudden the walls opened up, and started chucking out blood blossoms all around the room.

"Crap, blood blossoms." Danny managed to say before falling to the fall and thrashing in pain.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Robin called as he bent down next his friend, watching him ace head back and cry out in pain, Robin tried to stop from him moving but couldn't get enough grip on Danny to hold him still.

"Danny, were does it hurt?" Robin asked again, wondering what was wrong with his ghost friend and his concern building by the minute.

"Fl ahh owers, out ahh." Danny managed in between screaming, while going weaker by the minute.

"Flowers?; wait are flowers effecting him? I should get him out of here." Robin thought as the idea came to him, he picked up Danny and started running to the door before anymore harm to could came to him. Once he was outside Danny stopped screaming but laid unconscious, gotta find the others Robin thought, he didn't get far when he bumped in to Starfire and Raven.

"Were have you guys been?"  
"Gym." They both replied.

"What happen to Danny?" Raven asked.

"Long story, have you seen the others?"  
"Right here." Cyborg and BB said.

"Good, think you can give Danny some strength? He was affected by some strange flowers." He asked Raven.

"I won't be able to, because I don't know what's wrong with him, by the way where are his friends Sam and Tucker?" Just as Raven said they heard a scream that sounded like them.

"Get me outta of here." "NO not the veggies. "You will never get me alive..."  
The titans looked at each other add started racing towards the sound, when they got there, they saw Sam and Tuck tied to a chair with a Hypnos screen and surrounded by veggies and meats, the two looked physically ill.

"Titans break the chains." Robin yelled.

After Raven and Starfire broke the chains on the chairs that Sam and Tucker were on, they immediately went to Danny.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Some strange flowers were throwing at us, and he was in pain." Robin said.

"Blood flowers, don't worry he will wake up soon." Tucker said, after nodding to Sam.

"Got ya." She said, as she bent down to heal Danny, a purple light came from her hands flowing around him, and Danny started to gain conscious.

As Danny started opening his eyes, Sam removed her hands and sat back.

"Thankz." Danny replied once he stood up with the help of Robin, while Sam stood up herself.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"My healing power." Sam replied.

"Dude that was way cool." BB said.

"You should take it easy Danny, we don't want a repeat of last time." Tucker said.

"Dude I'm fine." Danny said going back into ghost mode.

Sam slapped her forehead, while Tucker started shaking his.

"What happened last time? Cyborg ased.

"You will see soon." Sam said.

20 minutes later: (Sorry just imagine the scene in Mad Mob, I'm skipping to the part were Robin and his gang are outside and they just defeated him.. This scene is too hard to write, so just imagine them defeating Mad Mob however you wish to... And if you haven't watched the episode then you should. Sorry...)

"Well that worked well." Robin said finally back to his normal self. "We defeated him quicker than normal."  
"Yea, it was a breezwoha." Danny said as he started to sway, and reverted back to his ghost form and collapsed to his knees, feeling dizzy.

"We told you, Danny." Sam and Tucker said as they ran to his friend to help him stand.

"What's wrong Danny?" Robin asked, in all out leader/concerned mode.

"Feel dizzy and light headed." Danny Replied.

"This is what happens after, Sam uses his healing power on him to give him strength and if he does not rest for while, than the power will go away and leave him like this." Tucker said.

"Ok, Raven teleport us back Danny's home, Danny should rest there until he feels betters, thank you could teleport us inside to his without his mum or dad noticing us?" Robin asked.

"I will be able to." Raven said.

Once they were back, they Danny in his bead, and pulled the covers up, within moments he was fast asleep.

"When your friend Danny, feels better, we would like you to come and visit our Tower, we have three titan communicators to give to you."  
Robin said holding out the communicators.

"And if there's any trouble than you can contact us, or when you decide to visit." Robin told them once they took the communicators, and said their thanks.

"We would love to stay, but we got to go."  
Cyborg said.

"Ok, thank you, and remember be aware of Vlad masters, Tuck and I have a feeling he up to something again."  
"Ok, Raven teleport us, out of here, and back in the titans tower." Robin said, as soon as they were go in a purple and black vortex, Tucker and Sam smiled to each other, and lift their friends titans communicator next to his bed.

**Sorry for the short chapter and bad grammar/spelling. I haven't updated in awhile because of school and all the internals, I've had to do, I am so glad I am not going to universality next year, and I can't wait for this year to end. I am so excited for the ball next weekend, yea J, I can't make any promises, for when my next chapter will be up, I'm still busy with the Internals, and I got an External due in two days, and Two internals due straight after the ball, so hopeful when there less staff going, I will be able to get the chapters up faster, but for now, it will be a slow wait, and when i do get the chapters up, it will probably be just short chapters, sorry about. And I know BB was a bit occ, but it worked.**


End file.
